Living Three Dreams
by Sayain-Chicks
Summary: Three crazed DBZ fans become trapped in the DBZ world and take the places of three DBZ characters. Did I happen to mention that in the DBZ world they have to attend highschool???R+R


Living Three Dreams  
  
A/N: Before we begin the story, we want to unconfuse any confusion. Sayain_Chicks is actually three girls on one account. Now I'm warning you beforehand that Katie is how you say..abnormal. I mean don't get me wrong, she's not mental or anything she's just well.Katie. Anyway, enough of my nonsense; on with the story! ~Gabie~  
  
Disclaimer: None of the girls of Sayain_Chicks owns DBZ. If we did, think of the possibilities. (Bulma would be dead and Vegeta would be mine I tell you, MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.*coughs*. HAHAHA.etc.) Prologue:  
  
"I don't understand it!" Gabie spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence. "Don't understand what?" Kim asked quietly as if afraid of disturbing quietness of the room. "I don't understand-"she began but was cut off by a sudden outburst of, "I'm a Glacier!" (A/N: two guess' who that came from, lol). "-her," Gabie said looking down at the kitchen floor. Katie was lying in her back and sliding on the tiled floor. Kim shrugged her shoulders not really caring. "How about we go outside; I'll go ask my dad if we can go into the pool." She began walking down the hall but then stopped to look at her two friends. "Oh, and try not to kill each other while I'm gone, ok?" (A/N: I would like to point out here that Katie and I are really good friends and that I have nothing against her. It's just that we like to annoy each other a lot and we get into fake arguments. Why else would I share an account with her?). Both girls nodded in agreement, signifying that they were listening. "Yeah, sure whatever," Gabie said. "Good, I'll be right back." Kim began a countdown in her head. Regardless what they told her, she knew that those two couldn't go five seconds alone with each other without saying something foul about the other.  
  
"5.4.3.2.1,"she thought to herself. As soon as she reached "1", she heard Katie saying things like "baka" and "hentai" and Gabie retorting by saying "kisama". Kim sighed, shaking her head. Some things never change.  
  
Gabie was lying peacefully on her beach towel, reading a magazine. Kim was swimming laps around the pool, and Katie was busy rummaging through her things looking for some sunscreen. Having no success, she sighed in defeat. Then she walked over to Gabie, and bent down on her knees that her head was level with her friend's. Smiling sweetly, she asked, "Can I borrow your sunscreen?" Without looking up, she handed her a bottle and said, "Go ahead and use it up; it's almost gone any way." Katie jumped up, bottle in hand, and began applying the cream to her fair colored skin.  
  
After she was finished,she looked over at the magazine that Gabie was reading. She noticed that she was praticaly drooling over a picture of 'veggie head' as she had so 'sweetly' dubbed Vegeta. Unfortunately, her 'love' towards Gohan got the better of her. "Gohan is hot and the rest are sooo not so quit saying that Vegeta is hot 'cause he's not. So there!" * sticks her tongue out* (A/N: see what I mean?)  
  
Gabie glanced lazily up at her, looking up from her DBZ magazine. "Oh I'm sorry Katie were you saying something?" * Voice dripping with sarcasm* Katie smirked evilly. "Yeah I was saying what a baka you are and that Vegeta is a grumpy smelly shoe!" * Gabie lunges at her* "Why you little @#@^% !!!"(A/N:srry 'bout that. I wanted to keep it as PG as possible) Kim looked over at them from the side of the pool. "You guys STOP IT NOOOWWWW!!!" *Katie looks up fom pulling Gabie's hair "Wow Kim! You must have some REALLLLLLLYYYYYYY big lungs! Can I see?" "Katie you're weird." *shakes her head* "No.not weird ..."*nodding her head knowingly* "...just Abnormal."  
  
Rubbing her head, Gabie walked over to them. "Ouch, Katie, that-"she began but then stopped, staring at the pool. "Um, you guys?" she said raising a finger to point at the water. Both girls whirled around and the sight that caught their eyes caused them to draw in quick, sharp breaths.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Do you like? Ok, if you do like it submit a couple of nice little words in the cute little box, and if you didn't like it, then write what you did not like in the cute little box anyway. We appreciate your opinions a lot! Thanx!  
  
~gabie~ 


End file.
